Graveyard of a Madman Part 34
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 33 The Nekojin lady had no problem evading the onslaught of Marine troops that patrolled the grounds around the dock. Just by Rinji's description, she was able to decipher which ship was the one she was looking for. She found it rather easily, as it was very close to the largest ship on the dock, and she stood at the edge of the pier. With no effort at all, she jumped and landed on the main deck. Three of the men working on the deck spotted her, and began to pull out their swords and pistols. Kiria: Tell Migoto I wish to speak with her, immediately. Man: What?! No one sees Lady Migoto! Now get off our ship or I'll-- Sion: Lady Kiria, what an honor it is to make your acquaintance. I am Sion Moir, Lady Migoto's assistant. glanced at the men, and they quickly went back to their work. Please, right this way. and motioned for her to come with. Within her chambers, Migoto was rubbing an oil across her arm, as she did, her fur seemed rather wet, but as it dried, it took on a luxurious shine that only the finest lotions could make. She did the same for her face, and looked closely in the mirror. She scars she saw on her ankles did not affect her mood anymore. The memory of the chains that held them were a distant memory, and the gruesome death of her master was more than enough to sooth her aching soul. There came a knocking at the door. Migoto: What is it? said in a stern voice, as she was rarely disturbed at this hour of the night. Sion: Lady Kiria wishes an audience with my mistress. Migoto's eyes widened some, and she quickly went to her red, silken robe, pulling it around herself. Migoto: Show her in. The door opened, and Kiria, with her beautiful, red locks of curly hair bounced as she walked in. Her hazel eyes gazed at Migoto as they were met with her own red irises, and a fanged smile. '' '''Migoto:' Kiria, this is quite unexpected. Kiria: I know. You look well, Migoto. We didn't get a chance to talk when we last met. Migoto: That is true, we did not. Please, sit. Migoto motioned for her to sit in her very large, cushioned green chair. This room made Kiria's dressing room look like a hovel. There were so many party masks, and old pictures of Nekoshima origin all around. They were all around a gigantic bed that could easily hold three people easily. Kiria took her invitation, and sat as Migoto prepared some tea. '' '''Migoto:' But this is not why you have come to see me tonight, is it? them both a cup, and adding in the sugar and honey. Kiria: No, it's not. the teacup as it was handed to her. I'm here to ask why our brother is fighting a battle against impossible odds, and you have not shown a whisker since I last saw you. You have over two hundred men on his vessel and you are doing nothing. What exactly are you waiting for, an invitation? Migoto's eyes were closed as she sipped her tea, listening to Kiria, not a trace of angst on her face as she did so. When Kiria finished, she looked over at her, her red eyes seemed brighter then. Migoto: Yes. There was a silence between them, and Migoto took another drink from her tea after cooling it with her breath. '' '''Kiria:' What do you mean, yes? Rinji could die out there! Migoto: Rinji told me, if I wanted to talk to him, that I could come and see him. I have yet to come talk to him. Thus, I have not been invited into the fray. He is stronger than any of us, and he has shown his prowess on the battlefield. Kiria: After how you treated him the other day, I'm surprised he even afforded you that! This drew a sharp look from Migoto, and Kiria did not back down, both of them scowled at one another. '' '''Kiria:' What gives you the right to tell him who he can and can't bring to Nekoshima! If you would have tried that crap on me, I would have taken a swing at you! Migoto: to put her tea aside and stood up just as Kiria did in that moment. And what is stopping you!? Why not take one now, if that will make you feel better!? Kiria: Because I'm not here for me! I'm here for Rinji! And if he dies because of you, you better believe I'll be back here, and I won't be so nice! Migoto: If Rinji told you to come down here and bark at me like a dog, then you can tell him-- Kiria: I came here because I believe that your passive stance is cowardly! Rinji didn't send me here. He didn't need to send me here! I know you have more than enough to help him in his time of need, and if you're too much of a scaredy cat, then don't come crying to us when the Marines sink your silly little boat! Migoto: Oh believe me, I won't! Kiria already, carefully placed her teacup on the small side table beside her and began storming out. Before she could reach the door, Sion came with his pistol out. Kiria: Out of my way you miserable wretch! claws sliced his pistol as she walked past him and out the door. Sion stood there, stunned some at how passively she avoided him, he looked toward her as she trudged down the hall. Then he looked back at Migoto, who was still broiling hot from their argument. Then he looked at his pistol, which slowly slid into four separate pieces as it fell apart from Kiria's immensely sharp claws. At that point, he looked at the gun handle he was holding, then he looked back toward the hall to see Kiria was already gone. Sion: ...Huh... --- Gonzo Lee lay on his back in their hotel bed, Thoosa was playing with her hair as they both didn't feel like getting up, nor did they feel like putting on their clothes. The room was pretty empty, and all of the walls were cracked from all of the commotion outside, but still relatively untouched. They didn't really like any of their furniture other than the bed, so they decided to have some fun and throw everything off of the roof to see it go splat. Once that was out of the way they played a little exhibitionist around the streets, only getting caught once by one of the White Blade pirate swordsmen. They made a naked escape and came back to their room. After all of that excitement, they found themselves without anything else to do. Lee: So where are you and your band headed after all of this? Thoosa: Good question. Not really sure. Why? Did you want to come with us? Lee: Hmm. I was thinking about it, but at the same time, I don't think I can. Thoosa: Oh, no? Lee: Well, you see, I kind of owe my crew a lot. After what I did back in Fringe, it took a lot of faith to keep me in their crew. After something like that, I don't know if I could even ask to leave them. Thoosa: Yeah, I can see that, even with one eye. pulled down the bottom of her eye and stuck her tongue out at him. Lee: Hmm, raspberries don't really work with one eye. Thoosa: Oh. back to playing with her hair. If you want, I can ask Rinji for you. I'd really like a nice big... helping hand on the ship. smile. Lee: Hehehe, if you want to, I can't stop you from asking, not that I would want to stop you. Thoosa: Nor could you. To be honest, I've never had a boyfriend. Lee: Oh, really? at her with accusing eyes. Thoosa: No, really, I've just had meaningless sex after meaningless sex. I guess you'd come closest to being a boyfriend. You wanna get married? For a moment, Lee just kept staring at the ceiling. Not even noticing the question, then it dawned on him and he looked over at her. She kept playing with a lock of her long hair, and looked back over at him with her eye. That was when the two of them shared a good laugh. Lee: Nah, I will go another round, though, if you're not too tired. Thoosa: Hurhurhurhurhurhurhura! Whatever, you're not going to win! Before they changed positions, Lee noticed that there was a wavering light behind the window shades. With the tug of the cord, he saw through the window that there was a fire going at the Naval Ships. Lee: Shit... We need to get dressed! Graveyard of a Madman Part 35 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story